


Just

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: A little something I wrote that gets out some feelings, but also as a message to hopefully help people.





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something I wrote this evening after finding out somethings about a person I know whose dealing with really bad depression.
> 
> This isn't something he knows I've written. Though it's a sort of a tribute to him. He's a more reserved person and since we're not close friends I don't think that would be okay to show him this. But I still care about him and I hope he'll be alright.
> 
> Also I tried to center this.... But it didn't really work out like I had hoped. 
> 
> So this is also just a message to anyone who may need it-Yes life will be hard. But you can get through the hard times!
> 
> Just breathe. Just Breathe.  
> \------------------------------------------

                                                                                                                               Just

 

 

                                                                                                                   Just Breathe. Everything Will Be Alright.

                                                                                                                   Just take things one step at a time.

                                                                                                                   Just do what makes you happy.

                                                                                                                   Just be yourself.

                                                                                                                   Just know that this will pass. Good things are to come.

                                                                                                                  Just know that even though you're bleeding doesn't mean you won't heal.

                                                                                                                  Just know that we're here for you.

                                                                                                                  Just know that you're loved. 

                                                                                                                 Just know that you can do this!

                                                                                                                 Just know that you're amazing.

                                                                                                                 Just know that no matter what life throws at you, it's still worth living.

                                                                                                                Just know that everything will be alright. Just breathe.


End file.
